


"The blue really brings out your eyes,"

by liilacskiies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, Luke in Panties, M/M, boys in panties, i dont think theres anything else you need to know, yet again ash and cal arent mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilacskiies/pseuds/liilacskiies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke likes wearing panties and michael catches him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The blue really brings out your eyes,"

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing for lucas in panties. this was written over a series of days so if anything like the tense changes that's why. lowercase intended. i might make this longer, when i have time.

luke stood in front of the mirror, a soft giggle slipping through his lips as he adjusted the dark lace panties on his hips. he couldn't help but admire how pretty they made him look, his eyes flickered along the length of his body- a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. it had been a while since luke had looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection, he never usually liked what he saw but tonight was different. the blond had only put them on because his boyfriend had decided to go out with ashton and calum so he stayed in their shared room. his fingers ran over the edge of the lace, chewing on his lip as he admired himself. luke turned and looked over his shoulder, giggling as he wiggled his bum- carefully framed by the floral lace. his cheeks burned pink the longer he looked at himself, turning back toward the mirror. 

luke couldn't remember when he started wearing panties, he was probably about 15; he put them on for a dare one night and just loved the way they felt against his skin. luke tilted his head, batting his eyelashes as he giggled to himself. the boy had never told anybody that he wore underwear, how could he? the other boys would think he was a freak for wearing them- especially when the boys already joked about how strange it was that luke preceded the girly things rather than the same things as them. luke could only imagine what michaels reaction would be, he'd probably break up with him. michael wouldn't want to date someone who wore female underwear. at the bottom of his suitcase was a plastic bag, containing the lacy lingerie of assorted colours. the dark blue were probably his favourite, the contrast to his milky skin made him seem smaller somehow. 

michael huffed as he walked back toward his and lukes room, he should have known that calum and ashton were bound to abandon him as soon as he left to piss. the red haired boy grumbled angrily to himself as he searched his pockets for the room key, eyebrows furrowing as he patted at his ass. what? he usually kept it in his back pocket. a triumphant little smile pulled on the corners of his lips as he retrieved the key, if he was honest- he was glad the other two had left him behind. he could spend more time with luke. the boy hummed lightly, sliding the key into the reader on the door before opening it and stepping inside. he closed it behind him, letting it click before sliding the key back into his jeans. the room was dark, but it was only 9, although luke slept early. he wouldn't sleep this early. "babe?" michael called out softly, toeing out of his boots as he looked around. it wasn't like luke not to answer him, his eyebrows furrowed as he glanced into the bathroom- lukes clothes lay on a heap on the floor but the floor wasn't wet so he couldn't have showered. "lukey?" He called softly, making his way to the bedroom of their hotel room. 

luke froze as he heard the other boys voice, he wasn't supposed to be back yet. nonononono was the only thing going through lukes mind as the older boy rounded the corner to him. there was nothing he could say that would weasel him out of this situation. luke's eyes widened as he stared at the older boy, breath catching in the back of his throat. the blond boy shifted on his feet, there was nowhere he could hide from michael. he could put his sweats on but what would be the point? michael had already seen him now. what kind of boy wears lacy undergarments? the blond shifted, waiting for the older boy to say something to him, rather than just staring at him. 

"lukey?" michael asked softly, tentatively taking a step toward his younger boyfriend; as though any sudden movement would send him scampering off into the wild. the red haired boy tilted his head as he looked at lukes expression, what did the boy expect him to do? he looked terrified. "its okay," he spoke softly, hand reaching out to cup lukes cheek. michael smiled softly, thumb brushing over lukes cheekbone before leaning forward and softly pecking his lips. "you look so good, kitten." he spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the boy. michael smiled reassuringly, before now- he'd never realized how much he needed to see luke in panties. his cock stirred slightly in his tight jeans, but now wasn't the time; he needed to make sure that luke was okay with him. 

a hot blush rose on luke's cheeks at the other boys words, eyes wide and tracking every movement that michael made. the older boy slowly let his hands rest on lukes hips, pulling him closer. "do you feel pretty in these?" michael asked him, head tilting to the side as his eyes scanned lukes face. the blond nodded, a slight smile tugging at the edges of his lips as he began to relax with michael seeing him in the underwear. "feel pretty," luke repeated, a soft giggle slipping through his lips and staring into michaels eyes. the blond boy tilted his head, blue eyes widened innocently as he looked at his boyfriend. lukes heart hammered in his chest as he moved his hands to rest on michaels hips, a small smile tugging on his lips. 

luke couldn't help but be amazed at michaels reaction, he was half expecting the older boy to run away from him screaming or at least call him a freak but he didn't. michael smiled and pressed a light kiss to the boys forehead, pulling him closer. "i love you, i always will. nothing will ever change that," he mumbled, stepping back and looking the boy up and down. the older boy widened his eyes taking in a good look at his boyfriend. the dark blue lace outlined lukes cock perfectly, the delicate lace seeming a huge contrast to the boy that wore them. luke shyed away, eyes flickering to the floor and stepping back slightly a blue rising up on his cheeks due to the fixed stare michael had on him.

once the boy had snapped out of his trance, michael smiled, running his fingers through lukes hair before trailing his fingertips down the boys neck and across his shoulder. "the blue really brings out your eyes," he whispered, stepping closer to luke and pressing a light kiss to the edge of the boys jaw. a small hum left lukes lips, tilting his head as he closed his eyes. michael smiled, hands resting on lukes hips as his lips trailed down lukes neck, sucking and nipping at the soft spots on the younger boys skin. "my pretty baby," michael mumbled against lukes skin, carefully guiding him into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was good (´･_･`) it wasn't checked so i apologize for any mistakes. also, im more than happy to write a smut second part if you want it! 
> 
> kudos and comments? 
> 
> contact me on my tumblr; sexdrugslrh


End file.
